This invention relates in general to locks and, more particularly, to a portable auxiliary lock for detachable mounting upon various types of doors for enhancement of security.
With the admitted, relatively elevated crime rate in this Country at the present time, considerable efforts have been, and are being, made to develop locking devices which may be utilized upon doors which are even equipped with permanently mounted locks. Such efforts have been directed at frustrating the unauthorized entry through such doors by individuals having the capability of effecting the opening of the permanent lock. Numerous of the supplemental locks are applicable for only a certain type of door and thus do not possess the desired versatility so that a user may have to obtain a collection of such auxiliary locks in order to accommodate the various types of door arrangements, such as, sliding doors, folding doors, as well as the usual swinging doors. Additionally, such supportive locks should be of sufficiently uncomplicated and light construction so that they may be readily transported by the user for application at numerous locations and without requiring any developed skill on the part of the user.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an auxiliary portable lock which embodies basic operating components for facile cooperation with coordinating elements for effectiveness with the various types of doors one encounters in one's daily life.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an auxiliary portable lock of the character stated which by reason of incorporating a common basic construction conduces to marked economy in production.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a lock of the character stated which is of simple construction; and which is usuable by the average individual in a fully reliable manner and, hence, obviates the need for specialized skills.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a lock of the character stated which is of compact character and, hence, easily transported by the user so that it is extremely versatile in that it is particularly suited for travelers whereby motel and hotel room doors may be accorded increased security to the tranquility of the user.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an auxiliary protable lock of the character stated which is designed to incorporate a sound emitting device presenting an audible alarm signal in the event such lock is subject to tampering.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a lock of the character stated which may be most economically manufactured; the use of which does not require any modification or, hence, damage to the door or other closure upon which the device is used; and which is reliable and durable in usage.